Good Day Sunlight
by war wound
Summary: Fifty themes for Ironshipping! Basically little drabbles about Byron and Riley and their adventures in Canalave.
1. One: Walking

A/N: Ironshipping is like… the greatest Pokemon pairing ever, in my humble opinion… And I was sad that the only person who bothered to write anything about them (at least, this is all I've seen) was Gin.

So I shall join the fray!

These themes were found on livejournal, if you would like to see them, don't hesitate to message me~

YES, these are mainly drabbles. NO, there is no plot. Some of them might have little quirks but to be honest, they aren't chapters, they don't go in chronological order, you could start with any theme and you would understand it the whole way through.

And once more - because I'm tired of ignorance - these are two men, this is YAOI, (mostly fluff though haha) if you do not like yaoi, are against gays or something, do not review this, don't even bother to read this. Thank you.

LET THE GAMES BEGINNNNNNNNN

[Walking]

Going on walks was nothing out of the ordinary for the two. Usually it was Riley's idea, that he wanted to get some fresh air after being underground for so long. Sometimes the prince would follow Byron to work, chattering excessively while a smirk broadened on the older man's face. But it was rarely ever Byron who proposed the idea, sure, maybe sometimes he would glance back at his friend as he stood in the doorway, his eyes promoting a sort of unspoken "So, are you coming or not?"

But no… Byron had never outwardly asked before. Riley had never really given much thought to it. He kind of wanted Byron to ask, but… Well, he wouldn't. And leading him into the conversation would be tactful, but then it truly wouldn't be Byron's idea. Might as well just let the man go at his own pace. And then the two would walk together, just like any other of their carefree walks, traveling at their own pace.

All he needed was for Byron to ask. And that would certainly happen… Sooner or later.


	2. Two: Worry

a/n: Oh this one corresponds with the next chapter it if you think really hard

This one's kinda long, sorry

===========================[Worry]===========================

The door opened with a creak, and the burgundy-haired man winced. Well damnit, that probably woke him up. Although he couldn't underestimate how light a sleeper his partner was. Maybe Riley was still asleep. He never knew. So he silently slid the door shut to the best of his ability, and locked it ever-so-patiently.

No sounds.

No light at the end of the hallway flicked on.

_Safe._

"Byron?"

_Shit._

Byron sighed. "Hey there, Rye."

There was the sound of sheets rustling, and the lamp that was placed on the table by the couch flicked on, its dim light illuminating the room poorly, but it still did its job and showed the worried look on the blue-haired man's face. "Byron? Where were you?"

Now, he didn't really have to change the subject at this point, but he saw his chance and took it. "Why are you sleeping on the couch?" he mumbled, frowning at his friend. Riley paused. "That bed is gigantic when you're not there. I felt like I was going to be eaten alive."

Byron allowed himself to smile, and he slid off his cape, hanging it up on the coat rack by the door. "Well, I'm exhausted."

"Might I ask why?" Riley's voice was small and weak tonight, and his eyes glimmered in the light from the lamp. "You okay?" Byron frowned.

"I'm _fine_, Byron." The blue-haired man said, exasperated. "Where _were_ you?"

"I ran late at the mine today." The muscled man shrugged. "No big deal."

"You could have called…"

"Do you think I'd get service when I'm a hundred feet underground?" He paused. "Do you think I'd know how to work that damned contraption?"

"…A cell phone?"

"Whatever you kids call it nowadays."

Riley let out a laugh. "I…I guess not. Just…I dunno; I worry about you sometimes. You're always underground with all those huge walls that could cave in, and-"

"Riley, I'm sure I could dig my way out of anything." The burgundy-haired man sighed. "…Look at me."

"Yes. You're huge."

"So, really." Byron flashed a smile, but Riley still frowned. "That still doesn't mean that I'm not allowed to worry."

"Nothing to worry about," the taller man grunted shortly, kicking off his shoes. The blue-haired man pouted. "I'd rather not have to clean that up."

"…Then don't." He frowned. "I don't mind having the house dirty every once in a while."

"But I do."

Byron paused to stare at the other man, who stared right back. After a few seconds, he looked back to his shoes, sighed, and bent over, picking them up and dusting them off before placing them neatly by the door. "Happy now?" he smiled weakly. Riley sighed. "Yes."

"Keep your head up, kid." Byron nodded, and then shuffled his way towards the hallway that led down to his room.

"Wait, wait!" Riley shifted the sheets again, and was now standing. "You're going to bed now?"

"Yeah."

"You sure? I-I can make something, if you want. I'd been wanting some coffee myself, actually…"

"Riley, 'm fine." The taller man gave his friend a dubious look. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, yes! A little…on edge, I don't know. I was worried."

"I'm _right here_. Standing in front of you. Nothing's gonna fall on me right now."

"I get that."

"So don't freak out."

Riley's feet lightly carried him over to the kitchen. "I'm gonna make some coffee…"

"'S pretty late."

"Oh, I'm bugging out anyway. A little coffee won't hurt." The blue-haired man sighed, leaning against the counter. "Don't feel too great, either." He then turned his attention over to his friend, cerulean eyes meeting the dark brown ones from across the room.

Byron felt himself being scrutinized. "What?" He squirmed uncomfortably beneath Riley's gaze.

"…Ugh, you're filthy."

The burgundy-haired man laughed weakly. "Riley, I've been working in a _mine_."

"You should take a shower."

"I'll take one in the morning. I'm _exhausted_ and a shower would just keep me up. And I really don't want that."

"Well good, you can share some coffee with me." The blue-haired man reached up into one of the cabinets. "I'll make enough for two."

"I don't want any." Byron said between clenched teeth, trying to keep all malice out of his voice. He then shook his head. Riley could get annoying sometimes, but it was his job to deal with it. "I'm just going to go to bed, okay? I promise to take a shower in the morning, before I go out, and if I take too long in the mine then I'll call you or something." He threw his hands up in the air. "All right?"

"…No coffee?"

"No coffee."

"…Okay." The blue-haired man sighed, crossing his arms on his chest and closing his eyes, leaning against the counter again. "Don't get your bed all dirty."

"Fine, _master_." Feeling the word was necessary, Byron sighed and made his way down the hallway. Although, once he reached his room, he felt a twang of remorse. He hesitantly put his hand on the doorknob, and looked down the hallway, over to the opening to the kitchen, where he knew a restless Riley was making some coffee.

Eh. Riley was a man. He could take a few hits.

He turned the doorknob, and pushed the door a bit, but then stopped.

Riley was a delicate man. Sure, he'd seen the man cry a few times before. Maybe he'd even gotten a weak chuckle out of seeing the mascara run. But still. Riley was tough enough. And what he had said wasn't really all hurtful, anyway.

He took a few steps in, until more twangs of remorse pierced him in the heart and he turned around, throwing his arms up in the air again and rolling his eyes. "Are you okay?"

There was a pause. "Why wouldn't I be?" Riley's voice wavered awkwardly.

"Are you crying?"

"Why would I be crying, Byron?" The sentence was spoken more as a statement than a question, and it unnerved him. "I don't know. I've been jabbing you, and you seem paper-thin enough to get a few cuts."

"Oh, step off it." Riley sighed, and Byron heard something beep, probably the coffee maker. "I'm fine." The blue-eyed man continued. "Go get your precious sleep."

Byron paused. No, Riley was not okay. "No." The burgundy-haired man frowned. "I'm…worried."

He heard a smile in Riley's voice. "I'm fine, hun. Get your sleep."

Byron shook his head, smirking softly. "Fine, master."

A chuckle from the other room. And so he finally shut the door.


	3. Three: Question

==========================[Question]==========================

There were a few knocks at his bedroom door.

"Byron."

The man paused, blinking his bleary eyes once or twice, and then realized Riley was at his door. "You can come in…"

"The door is locked." Riley's voice sounded feeble and meek, and this did not sit well with Byron. "Oh. Sorry; didn't know." The brown-eyed man pushed himself out of bed and, with a wince when his feet hit the cold ground, walked over to the door and unlocked it. Pausing for a second, he opened it, to see a weak-looking Riley standing there. "What's up?"

The blue-haired man frowned, and met his blue eyes with his friend's brown ones. "Can I sleep in here tonight?"

Byron's brow furrowed, and he stepped back, holding the door open a bit. "Of course."

An awkward smile spread across the blue-haired man's face. "Thank you, hun."

"Don't mention it."


End file.
